novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Mars
Lucas Augustus Mars is the High Commander of the Armed Forces of Xarkon. He is an imposing and inspirational leader, and a tactical genius. Biography Born and bred in Xarkon, Mars has become known across Terra Nova as the paradigm of a great military commander and tactical genius. Mars was trained in the ways of war by his father Judas Mars before the older man's death. At the age of 16, Mars joined the Armed Forces of Xarkon. Due to his dedication, determination, strength, skill, and tactical know-how, he rose quickly in the ranks, studying the art of war and hardly giving thought to anything else. This life was interrupted when he got married at the age of 21 "out of an obligation he felt to do so," as he now recalls it. He spent little time with his wife, and when a rumor (apparently false) arose that he was having an affair with another woman, his wife believed every word of it, and it put a strain on their relationship. But she was determined to remain loyal to her husband anyway, if only for the sake of their son. When the boy was born, Mars arranged for the child, Lucas Mars II, to be put into the Enomeg program. When she was informed of her son's "death," Mars's wife committed suicide, before he was ever able to tell her the truth. For months after this, Mars disappeared from the public eye - his "time of mourning" as he called it. He now refuses to discuss his wife at all. Devoting himself now entirely to the military, Mars became High General of the Army in his 30's. Through the success of the Enomeg program (which always had his full support), he was soon promoted to High Commander of the Armed Forces, the highest rank available in the Xarkon military. Due to his personal friendship with Emperor Marius Orrick of Xarkon (now ill and almost unable to travel), Mars has secured himself a seat in CONON (The Council of Nations of Novaterra) as the Emperor's representative, becoming the country's public face and voice. In effect, Lucas Augustus Mars now rules the nation of Xarkon. All that remains to be seen is if he will eventually wear the Crown... and what will happen when he does. Description Mars gains the respect of his soldiers by leading from the forefront of the battlefield in his personal command walker, the ''Manegarm''. His demeanor is stern and cold at all times, and he treats everyone exactly the same: he rewards those who follow orders and gain his respect, and he punishes those who fail. Overall, his philosophy is the survival of the fittest. Those who have the most advantages in all areas (strength, intelligence, ambition, etc.) should be the leaders of the world. Those lacking in these areas are fit only to serve former group. Mars is also obsessed with history and military glory. He sees constant challenge as the only way to improve oneself. His life's goal is to challenge the world and prove himself to be one of the greatest individuals in history. He reads about and respects all past conquerors who have done this - from the earliest empires of men on Earth all the way to the most recent leaders of Nova Refuge - studying them to learn from their mistakes and become greater than they ever were. In Mars's eyes, everyone else in the world falls into two categories: a tool to be used... or an obstacle to be eliminated. He is not entirely egotistical and self-centered, however, and he has great respect for all those who present a worthy challenge for him. Those who deserve honor, he treats with dignity, believing Human honor to be the groundwork of civilization, though it was for a long time almost forgotten. One of the few men he respects and considers a friend is John Dark-Dragon. And one of the men he considers to be a worthy rival is Rick Radcliff, Grand General of the Victorian Defense Forces. Category:Xarkonians Category:Humans Category:Males